


The Adventures Of Mini Dawn

by ArchDemonLumiel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Crack, Gen, I was bored and mildly amused by the Smol Dawn memes, Parody, Pokemon Brilliant Diamond and Shining Pearl, i'm so sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchDemonLumiel/pseuds/ArchDemonLumiel
Summary: A young man is out training on Route 217 when he is attacked by a mysterious man. However he finds luck shining on him, as he is saved by a brave, powerful... Child?Very much inspired by the new Sinnoh remakes. Possibly the most not-serious story I have ever written.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Adventures Of Mini Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise about the quality, I just couldn’t help but be inspired by all the Chibi Dawn memes brought on by the new Brilliant Diamond and Shining Pearl remakes.

The snow had been falling calmly on Snowpoint City that day so young Pokémon-Master-To-Be Alfred had decided to run out to Route 217 for an intensive training session. 

However the peaceful weather of Snowpoint had not predicted the snowstorm that would attack Route 217 whilst mid-training. 

_“I can’t believe he thought training here was a good idea,”_ Alfred’s loyal partner Leafeon murmured to his companion Glaceon as they took shelter from the blizzard under some icy trees, watching their trainer flail. The poor sucker had gotten his foot trapped in the heavy snow, yet again. For some reason every five steps their trainer took, he fell back into the snow. 

Glaceon laughed, batting the snow gently under his paws until a vaguely spherical shape was crafted. Leafeon and Glaceon exchanged mischievous looks before Glaceon swung his tail. _“Think fast!”_

Unable to understand his Pokémon’s warning, Alfred noticed too late before the snowball smashed into his face, leaving him spitting out ice and dirt. “Ew, Glaceon, Leafeon, how dare you!” Watching them continue to snicker, he growled and continued to wrestle his foot out of the ground. The blizzard was growing stronger, to the point he could only see the outline of his Pokémon. He hoped they would be able to see him too. “Stop laughing and help me out! Leafeon, Leaf Blade!” 

Sighing, the grass eeveelution strolled up to his trainer, tail glowing. _“Yeah yeah…”_ Narrowing his eyes, Leafeon gauged the thickness of the snow. Time to pray he didn’t cut his trainer’s leg off. _“Hyah!”_ Pouncing at his trainer, he swung the flat side of his tail into the boy’s ensnared leg, watching him shriek as the impact sent him flying out of the snow and crashing into a tree. _“Oops.”_

Glaceon joined Leafeon’s side as they stared at their disorientated trainer. _“Is he going to be okay?”_

 _“He’ll live.”_ Leafeon stared at Glaceon as the ice type’s ears started twitching before he started growling. _“What’s wrong, Glace?”_

Glaceon’s fur bristled as he turned towards the obscured path branching out to Acuity Lakefront. _“Something feels weird… Someone’s coming.”_

 _“What do you…”_ Leafeon trailed off as he saw the strange human appear in his line of sight, mostly hidden by the heavy snow. However he could see cyan hair, a futuristic looking outfit and a malicious smirk on the man’s face. _“... Oh fuck.”_

Alfred slowly regaining his senses, he could barely register the growling of his Pokémon, the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow completely missing him. “Leafeon… Glaceon… What’s…” However what he heard loud and clear was the sound of a Pokeball exploding as a man shouted. 

“Go, Golbat!” The enormous blue bat erupted from its wall, screeching as it glared down at the eeveelutions. Leafeon’s tail shone as frost gathered in Glaceon’s mouth, Alfred staring wide-eyed at the stranger. 

“Is…. Is that a spaceman?”

“Air Slash!” The Golbat whipped its wings sharply, creating a powerful shockwave that struck both the eeveelutions with devastating force. Alfred gaped with an open mouth as his partner Pokémon collapsed to the ground, quickly scrambling for their Pokeballs. 

“Leafeon, Glaceon! Re-” He yelped as the Golbat swooped at him, forcing him to drop the balls to the snow. As he tried to shield himself from Golbat’s attacks, the strange man laughed, walking up to the boy’s injured Pokémon. “G-Get away from them, you- You- Bowl haired freak!” 

A cold smirk appearing on his face, he slammed his boot into Leafeon’s side making him cry out. “Who’s going to stop me?” 

“I will, you cliche villain!” a high pitched squeak echoed, prompting both the man and Alfred to stop and stare towards Acuity Lakefront as they heard frantic footsteps. Blinking slowly, Alfred tried to take in what he was seeing in front of them. He must have really hit his head hard to be seeing this. 

A very small girl was standing there, with the looks of a young teenager but the proportions of a child. How she wasn’t freezing in her sleeveless black shirt and tiny pink skirt was beyond him, but her cheeks were puffed up as she glared at the adult man praying on his Pokémon. 

“Is that a toddler?” Alfred mumbled as Golbat stopped attacking him to join the cyan haired man’s side. He couldn’t be seeing this. 

The chibi girl crossed her arms, staring fearlessly at the man. “Leave this boy and his Pokémon alone, Mr Galactic Grunt!” 

“Gal...Galactic?” Alfred murmured, gazing at the Pokeballs laying a few feet away from him. Maybe whilst she distracted them, he could crawl for them. 

The Galactic grunt snorted, staring down at the infant-sized teenager. “Or what, Pipsqueak?” 

A devilish smirk appeared on the girl’s face as she took a step towards him. “Or I’ll make you regret it.” 

And despite towering over the child, the Galactic grunt’s voice faltered as he took a step back. “Why…. Why are you approaching me?” 

As Alfred dragged himself over to the Pokeballs, he heard his rescuer’s voice drop and almost wet himself. Holy crap, her eyes were now red. Was he really being rescued? “Because I can’t beat the shit out of you without getting closer.”

And the grunt shrieked as the girl more than tripled in size, as though having ingested a mega mushroom. Now dwarfed by the child, he stumbled back turning pale as she threw her Pokeball, comically small in her palm. “Torterra, Wood Hammer!” 

Torterra’s body glowed before they chucked themselves at the still screaming grunt, sending him flying all the way back to Lake Acuity. Golbat stared after him, of course wide mouthed as its impossible for them to close it, then screeched flying after their trainer. 

Alfred gawked at the girl, watching her automatically become tiny again before pulling some yellow gems he recognised as revives out of her bag, “Come on Bunny, Bunnies, time to wakey wakey,” the girl chirped as she shoved the revives into the unconscious Leafeon and Glaceon’s mouths. Instantaneously, their eyes shot open and they spat them out, prompting her to giggle. “There, all better~”

“Who… Who the hell are you?” Alfred gasped out, rushing over to his Pokémon before forcing them to dodge as he spontaneously fell flat on his face. 

The girl giggled, holding her hand out to Glaceon. He cautiously sniffed it then shrugged and let her pet him. “My name’s Dawn, this is the way to Snowpoint City, right?” 

“Right… How did you do that?” 

Dawn blinked. “Do what?” 

“Grow huge like that, like Super Mario,” Alfred mumbled pathetically. 

Dawn continued to stare at him then laughed. “Don’t be silly, do I look huge to you? I’m a little lady~” 

Alfred pinched himself. That hurt. He looked at the girl stroking his Glaceon, then at his Leafeon crying happily at Torterra. “Uh… Never mind. Tha… Thanks for saving Leafeon and Glaceon.” 

“Of course, happy to help!” Dawn puffed her cheeks out. “Those Galactic grunts are big meanies, but thankfully they all suck. Because they never bother to evolve their Pokémon, you know?” She shuddered. “Except for the red haired lady, I have no idea how she got a Purugly at level 16. Cheater.” 

He shuddered. “Yeah, gotta hate cheaters. I got beaten by some woman with a level 30 Skuntank yesterday.” He paused. “She was kinda dressed like that weird man, she had weird purple hair.” Dawn stared at him. “I think I saw her leave the Pokémon centre this morning too.” 

A high pitched squeak left her as her tiny arms waved. “Oh no, that must be Commander Jupiter! She must have gone to Lake Acuity, I better stop her!” And before Alfred could say more, she threw herself on top of her Torterra, barely missing the spikes, and clung to their neck. “Come on Torterra, we better hurry!” 

Alfred watched speechlessly as the tiny girl dashed off on her Torterra, Leafeon and Glaceon whining in disappointment. 

“Well then… That was weird.” He coughed. “How about we get to the Pokémon centre then start training again?” The eeveelutions glared at him. “Okay, we’ll train somewhere that isn’t getting hit with a blizzard.” 

And so Leafeon and Glaceon followed their trainer back through Acuity Lakefront, occasionally laughing as Alfred got stuck in the snow. However he couldn’t help but wonder what was the deal with that weird chibi girl. 


End file.
